Tranquilize
by death cherries
Summary: A complicated love between Tyki and Lulubell, in the end will things be resolved? A LulubellxTyki or TykixLulubell pairing Rated M. ONESHOT


Hello everyone! Another Tyki and Lulubell fic for you all! I was currently inspired by a video from Youtube called 'Tyki drowned in the dark' by refia. I encourage all to see it and I give my thanks to the creator for the inspiration. Enjoy everyone!

* * *

**Tranquilize

* * *

**

_Time it tells living in my home town …wedding bells they begin easy…_

Tyki stretched as he woke from the sounds of clanging metal pots. Ease always knew how to wake them out after a serious day of work from before. He turned to his side and picked up the thick, fake, coke bottled glasses. "Alright, alright I'm up already," Tyki groaned as he reluctantly got up.

"Okay, Ease, you can stop with that now." Momo said as he waved his hand to indicate that they had enough of the noise.

Ease gave a smile and rushed to get the chipped mugs and plates for them. Their usual breakfast; bagels and dark coffee, it wasn't much but it did manage to fill them for the morning until the afternoon meal time.

Sounds of grunts and poured coffee filling up mugs were being made. Then the small clinking of silverware that was being used for the rounded breads, Tyki sipped carefully at the hot coffee and then took a drink. "I hope today won't be as bad as yesterday," he began as he tore a piece of his bagel and put it in his mouth.

"I'm pretty sure it won't," Crack spoke as he drank his coffee as well. "We did a lot of work yesterday, so there isn't much leftover for us today."

"Let's think of it this way; lunch will be coming much more faster for us today!" Momo exclaimed as he tore a piece of his bagel and dipped it into the dark, steaming liquid. He slurped his fill then shook his mug to Ease. "A little more, Ease. My head is still throbbing a bit."

"You're a drunk!" Crack joked as he bit a bit of his bread and drank from his mug. He gave an eye to Tyki, watching as he calmly blew on his coffee a bit and drank. Finally remembering what he was going to say, Crack then asked, "So Tyki, no more secret jobs for a while, eh? You haven't gotten those for a while now."

"I'm thankful of that, too," Tyki admitted. He wasn't lying. Anything to be away from the Earl and not being sent to 'delete' people for a while was a big break for him. For him to not turn to his dark side and eliminate those the Earl would request on him, it made things much easier for the white side. It had already been two weeks, almost half the month gone by and Tyki was enjoying every minute of it. Despite how he had pulled a few muscles and earned a few injuries. It didn't matter.

Finally the work bell sounded off and it was time for them to go. Tyki and his men got up as Ease took their dishes and mugs and went to wash them. Tyki stretched his arms a bit and gave a smile. Things would be alright.

"Tyki!" Ease called from the doorway, "Phone for you! It's from that same man."

'_Spoke too soon,'_ he thought to himself as he trudged back to their cabin. He made his way to the phone, grabbed the hearing piece and listened.

"It's me," Tyki spoke.

"I'm right outside of the mines right now," the Earl's voice cracked through, "and I do not mean to sound pushy, but I'm getting a little impatient. "

"Alright, alright," Tyki sighed, "I'll be right out." Then he hung up the phone.

"Are you going?" Ease asked with his hands full of dishes.

"Sad to say I am," Tyki confessed as he ruffled the little boy's blonde hair. "I'll try and be back as quickly as I can, sound good?"

"Uh huh!" Ease piped up with a smile.

"Okay then, I'm going to tell Momo and Crack; see you, Ease." And with that he quickly left the cabin and jogged off to the mouth of the mine cave where he soon caught sight of his buddies. "Momo! Crack! I got a job to do. Sorry about this…"

"It's alright, Tyki." Crack said with a small wave, "There isn't much to do so things will be okay."

"Just hope you haven't slacked off at whatever you were doing," Momo jokingly warned.

"Hah… hopefully not," Tyki sighed. And with a wave, they soon departed. Each step that he was not taking, his heart began to pound. What was he going to do now? Who was next? Truthfully, he wished he hadn't been called. But soon he had made it out of the camp site and to his surprise; it was not the Earl awaiting him, but Lulubell instead.

"About time you showed up," she spoke with a huff. "I hope the Earl let you know that I don't like to be kept waiting."

"Oh, I guess he meant it was for you," Tyki replied.

"Please change, Earl Tyki Mikk," Lulubell said now with more showy impatience. "The Earl is waiting, he said he has a job for both of us, and if I am going to be working with you, you had best be much more quicker."

"Yes, yes," Tyki sighed out as he soon changed his appearance. His overalls and torn shirt fading into the black tux; a gloved hand soon stroked back his hair into place and the other placed his hat over his head. He then looked at her as he went to her side, "But you don't have to put up the act, Lulubell."

"You'd best be quiet about certain matters," Lulubell replied in what almost seemed like a whisper, "some things should not be spoken out loud."

'_Of course,'_ Tyki thought to himself as they soon began their way, _'not out of the bedroom.'

* * *

_

_Live it down… Baby don't talk that much…Baby knows, but baby don't tease me…

* * *

_

"Ah! Finally you both have made it!" the Earl mused with a clap of his hands.

"Yo, Tyki!" Road greeted as she leaned back in the comfy chair she was now sitting in.

"Yo, Road," Tyki greeted back as he and Lulubell made their way in the lounge room. Seating both of themselves on a leather couch not too far from the Earl and Road, the two then looked at their large, rounded leader.

"What is the job you ask of us?" Lulubell asked getting right to business.

"I need the both of you to go to Cologne," the Earl said, "there are a few certain annoying Exorcists there that are connected to a certain annoying man that I need you both to 'delete'."

"Don't tell me," Tyki began with a smile.

"Marshall Cross and Allen Walker?" Lulubell finished for him.

"Perfect!" the Earl squealed. "But at the same time, not exactly. There are going to be some Exorcists that are going to be meeting up with them and passing information. Get rid of them before they reach Cross and Walker."

"They won't be much trouble, Earl." Tyki assured.

"Better not hurt my Allen," Road warned. "After all, he **is** my prey."

"It doesn't matter," Lulubell spoke up, "if he gets in the way it is his own fault. Let us go, Tyki."

"I'm expecting you both to return within two weeks or sooner if you can," the Earl called as they began to leave the room. "Be nice to each other!"

***

As the two had left the lounge room they had not spoken a single word to one another. The atmosphere soon became nothing but silence even as they left the Earl's estate and waited for a carriage outside of the gates. Tyki shifted a bit uncomfortably in his spot and turned his head towards her. He was trying to find the right words to say something but couldn't. Finally, coming out with something, their carriage had arrived.

"Save it until we are both inside, and a little far from the Earl's range." Lulubell said before he had even moved his own lips. She handed the driver a piece of paper, their destination, then went inside the box. She sat opposite of him, head leaning against her hand as she gazed outside through the glass window.

Tyki knew she was bored, and that she didn't want to do this. But what choice did they have? What choice did she, especially have? For all he knew, Lulubell had no choice but to obey. She was different from the other members of their Noah family. He sighed a bit; he was growing impatient and wanted to speak with her already. "Now?" he asked.

Lulubell looked behind her, as if the Earl was following them in another carriage and then turned back to him and nodded. "You may."

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Is that what you were struggling to ask me this entire time?"

"You know that was just the opening."

"Well then, I am fine. You know that." Her voice had a bit of a vicious attitude to it. He liked it. She knew it.

"It just seemed like, today something was wrong." Tyki spoke up as he soon moved from his spot and to her. He leaned back and wrapped an arm around her. "Do you want to tell me anything?" He watched her turn her head to the side and just stare at the changing scenery through the clear, glassed window. Silence was all she gave him and he decided not to press the case upon her any further. Tyki sighed as he rolled down his window down a bit; just enough for a gentle breeze to roll in. He took out a slender, white cigarette and gently clamped on it between his teeth. Fiddling around in his dress pocket, Tyki now became a bit irritated as he searched himself for a match.

"Fuck…" he grunted out.

Lulubell watched with small amusement and gave an adoring sigh to the childish man that she was watching. With a gloved hand, she reached into her own pocket and took out a silver lighter with a glass cut. "Here," she offered as she clicked it to light and held it up close to him.

Tyki grinned to her as he puffed on it and soon it was just right. "Thanks," he said as he took a drag and exhaled the grey cloud from his mouth. His arm extended to her once again and he gave a relaxing sigh. "Cologne is so far," he began in attempt to make conversation.

"It shouldn't be that long," Lulubell finished for him. She then rolled down her own window and turned to him, "I don't know why he placed us together in this. I can very well do this on my own. "

"You make it sound like you don't want me around now," Tyki said with a frown.

"I just prefer to do assignments on my own," she answered him now looking away.

"That's not what I meant," he said as the smoke streamed out from his mouth, "it just seems like you are trying to distant yourself from me." He now looked at her and took back his arm, "Hey…" he called as he took a hand to her chin and tried to gently turn her head his direction.

"I am," she said pushing his hand away. "If not, the Earl will find out and be most upset with us."

_Always here, always on time…Close call, was it love or was it just teasing?_

"The Earl won't find out," Tyki replied now with irritation. It was now going back to that same circle again, every time after sex, after they would see each other, or any time they met and the Earl was there. "So could you stop worrying about it already? He won't find out!"

"I am not worrying, but it seems like you could care less if he does," she said to him coldly, still gazing at the empty seat across from her.

_I got this feeling that they're gonna break down the door…I got this feeling they they're gonna come back for more…_

"Are you saying that you think I should?" Tyki now shot, "You are making it seem like I have to fear that marsh mellowed man!" He now took an even greater drag and blew out a thick cloud.

Lulubell now shifted closer to her side and the window. She leaned her head against the glass and sighed, "Why did he have to pair me up with you?"

A pang of pain and shock had hit Tyki's heart when he had heard those words. What more did she want from him? Why was she acting like this? His hand shook a bit when he tried to grab hers, but then he stopped himself and sighed. "Lulubell," he began but he stopped. Was she now…growing _**tired**_ of him? Impossible! He was Tyki fucking Mikk! The Noah of Pleasure! What was it that she had to grow tired of?

Lulubell felt an aura of confusion and anger coming from Tyki. She knew that he was now searching within himself for what had gone wrong. He was too simple. Too _human_ now; it had now grown on him since he had made those human friends of his. She continued to watch as the skies now began to darken from their rich pinks and lavenders to a deep blue and inky black. An inward smile formed within her; there was something about the skies that always calmed her. It had always put her in a tranquil mood, but now, a different feeling was forming within her. What was it? A kind of sadness? Heartbreak perhaps? Had she hurt him? What could she say? But she was suddenly pulled out of her thoughts as she heard him suddenly shout out to the driver to stop.

The box lurched for a bit, and soon Tyki opened the door. He puffed on his cigarette a little more and soon began walking off into the darkness of the trees. "Where are you going?" he heard her call to him.

"Just for a walk," he answered looking back to her and then continued on.

"We'll be late, you know," Lulubell reminded him.

"I won't take long," he assured as he soon began to disappear from her sight.

'_You liar,'_ she thought to herself as she now began to crawl out from the box. Closing the door behind her, she then looked up to the driver, "Don't you dare leave until we come back. It won't take long." And with a swift heel, she ventured her way into the darkness.

* * *

_In the park we could go walking… and…. Drown in the dark…_

Moving forward to anywhere he might have gone, Lulubell soon came upon a small clearing. Still she had not spotted him and there he was again, wasting time. Putting her hands on her hips, Lulubell let out a small irritated sigh. "Tyki Mikk…" she whispered, "what are you doing?" Soon the smell of smoke came and it had heightened her senses. Quickly turning around, she had soon spotted him. There he was, leaning up against a tree and puffing away on that cancer stick.

"You missed me, didn't you?" he asked as he pitched the butt and crushed it under his heel.

"I was not," she replied as he walked near her.

"Worried, then. You were worried."

"Please don't make such judgments," Lulubell said as she now walked towards him. "We should be going." Just as she was about to move her right foot, his hand soon caught hers and stopped her.

_Steady boys, I'm thinking she needs me…don't stop dragging me down…_

"What is the rush? We have plenty of time." He then pulled her into him and he couldn't help but gaze into her golden eyes. With a gloved hand, Tyki stroked that long, jet black hair of hers.

"But the Earl…" Lulubell began. She was soon stopped by his kiss; his lips upon hers.

"You worry too much," Tyki soothed as he gave her another kiss, "forget about the Earl and stop acting all cool. That's meant for me."

"But…!"

"Just forget about it," he said again to her, his hands trailing downwards. "Would you like me to help you be rid of your worries?"

She gave a meek nod. Inside, she loved him. Inside, she wanted to be rid of that. Her golden eyes were shining to what she knew was coming. "Do it for me," she whispered as she locked her lips with his.

"As you wish," Tyki answered through the kiss.

* * *

_Cause I don't care where you've been, and I don't care what you've seen. We're the ones who still believe; and we're looking for a page in that lifeless book of hope where a dream might help you cope.

* * *

_

Bah… crappy kind of ending, and to be honest, I don't think a good job of it. Oh well, I'll do another one and hopefully it will be better. I tried to make it seem like they were having a complicated relationship and in the end, they finally resolve it. What do you think? R&R!! Thanks for reading!


End file.
